Girl Meets Soulmates
by annabxthchase
Summary: All of Riley's life she's been told about soulmates. Her parents were soulmates. Her uncle's was her best friend. But who was hers? All of Lucas's life he's been told about soulmates. His parents were soulmates. His uncle didn't have a soulmate. Who was his?
1. 01

_Riley Matthews_

The first tattoo appeared when I was born. The second my parents held me I had a storm cloud on my wrist. I was born on the sunniest day in New York history. My mother said that on the way to the hospital, Shawn was talking about how beautiful it was. Which is weird considering I was born in December. No clouds in the sky? Maybe my soulmate was born on a stormy day.

The second appeared in third grade. It was carrer day at school. I wanted to be a princess. My soulmate wanted to be a cowboy. I can guess that from the cowboy hat on my wrist underneath the cloud. I wonder who my soulmate is.

The third appeared after the accident. It was eighth grade and my family got in a car crash on our way home from Pilly. It said "Maddog." I think I know who my soulmate is.

The fourth tattoo showed up in ninth grade. It was a broken heart. So many people broke up in ninth grade. Farkle and Smackle did for a few weeks, Lucas and Maya did(after they dated much to my dismay), Charlie and I did. I'm not sure who my soulmate is.

My final tattoo showed up on our wedding day. It was two rings. That was the day I married my soulmate. And I'm positive I know who my soulmate is.

 _Lucas Friar_

The fist tattoo appeared when I was born. The second I was given to my mom I had a sun on my wrist. I was born on the worst day in Texas history. All day there was chances of tornadoes. It was storming outside my hospital. My mother thought it was funny. She tried to set e up with all the girl with storm clouds on their wrists in Texas. Even in New York. I was only interesting in one girl with the storm cloud on her wrist. I wonder if my soulmate was born on a sunny day.

The second appeared in fourth grade. It was carrer day at school. I wanted to be a cowboy. From the tiara on my wrist I can guess that my soulmate wanted to be a princess or a queen? I'm not sure on this stuff. I wonder who my soulmate is.

The third appeared the day of the Matthews' accident. They were coming hom from Philadelphia when another car ran into the right side of their car. It wasn't major. Riley and her mom had to bet stitches and casts because of it, since they were on the right side. The tattoo said "Princess Dancing Sunshine." I think I know who my soulmate is.

The fourth revealed itself in ninth grade. It was a heart. But it wasn't an ordinary heart. It has tape on it. Like someone fixed someone else after a break up. The only people that started dating in ninth grade was Farkle and Smackle(after their short break up), Maya and Josh and me and Ril- Oh My God. I know who my soulmate is.

The fifth and last tattoo appeared on my wedding day. I was marrying the girl of my dreams **(cue Zay laughing).** The tattoo was two rings. They were in a hold together. Like no one could seperate them. I know who my soulmate is.


	2. 02

_Riley Friar_

Our first Christmas as a married couple was different. Lucas was in Texas, he had a family emergency and we decided that I shouldn't fly with him. I'm six months pregnant. When my father heard about it he almost killed Lucas, but I stepped inbetween them.

Lucas wanted me to Skype him in the afternoon before I went to my grandparents house. That's what I'm about to do. I open up Skype onto my laptop and immediately see Lucas's icon on the screen. I call him and my husband's face is on my screen.

"Hello Princess Dancing Sunshine." He smirks. I groan. The nickname from eighth grade. Oh my God. Tattooed on his body forever.

"How ya doin' Maddog?" I ask him innocently.

"I'm doing well. How's baby Friar?" I smile when I hear him refer to our child as 'baby Friar.'

"They're good. My back hurts sometimes now but my doctor gave me medicine for it. We miss you." I smile.

"Can we open our presents now?" He asks. When Lucas left for Texas a few days ago I sent his presents with him. He left his for me here. We had only agreed to get each other two.

He rips open his presents. I got him a new watch, his old one broke before Thanksgiving. I also sent him baby clothes. He has to figure out our child's gender.

"Pink clothes?" He says and holds a onesie up. "Riles you and I both know that I won't be able to fit into this- oh."

I smile at him. I think he's catching on.

"A girl?" He asks.

"Yeah, I would've sent you unisex clothes because our daughter shouldn't be limited to pink clothing but I didn't think you'd be able to guess it."

 _Lucas Friar_

A little girl. I'm gonna have a queen and a princess.

"Okay, now open your present." I smile at my beautiful wife.

She opens one of the presents. It had my birthstone, her's and our future Friar's on it.

"Lucas, it's beautiful." She gasps. She then puts it around her neck.

"It's not the only thing." I say. She blushes.

"Where's the other present?" Se asks.

"Hold on, Farkle has to bring it to you." I get out my phone and text Farkle to bring it to her. He sends back that he's outside our door. "Riles, could you open the door for dear Farkley?"

She nods and gets up. I hear her greet him and the they walk into my sight. He sets down the box, waves to me and leaves saying something about getting to Smakle's.

"Why does it have air holes?" Riley tilts her head to the side. Even as a very pregnant woman, she's still so innocent.

"I don't know. Maybe you should open it." I say, smirking. She nods and carefully unwraps the present. When she's done she's left with a dog cage. With a golden retriever puppy in it.

"Oh my God, Lucas! He's so precious." She says.

"Yeah, and you get to name him obviously." I smile. My face is going to hurt after this.

"Harry." Riley looks content with his name.

"That's funny! Because he's a dog and is covered in hair!" I laugh.

"Fur."

"What?"

"He's covered in fur, Lucas." She giggles. For a second I though she was mad at me.

"Lucas come in here please!" I hear my mom yell from the other room.

"Hey Riles I think somethings wrong with Pappy Joe. I'll call you later tonight or tomorow. Okay?" I ask.

"Okay."

"I love you, my queen."

"I love you, my veterinarian ."

 **heyo ! it's hannah. i never introduced myself on the other chapter of this but whatever.**

 **i love teen wolf, pjo, girl meets wolrd, doctor who, miraculous ladybug, harry potter, the mortal instruments, and bands.(i have a wattpad where i write fanfics for 5sos (h_emmo1996))**

 **i love christmas so i though that i'd write a chrismassy chapter.**

 **i'm not sure if i'll write more to this yet.**

 **also if you want me to write a miraculous ladybug fic pls tell me(i'm ladynoir af).**

 **~hannah**


End file.
